battle of the mightiest disciples
by millineal
Summary: the story takes place right after the odin and kenichi fight kensei succeded in getting kenichi with some help and as angry as ryouzanpaku wants to be they have to prepare what will happen to kenichi in yami what will the masters do how will miu handle it and whats to become of the shinpaku now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this is my very first fan fiction which is something I hadn't planned on doing it but I couldn't help myself there will be more regardless to public opinion of it but I'd like to get feedback reviews help so I'm open to opinions. As this will be my first try at fan fiction there will be no ocs but a few characters will be ooc so fair warning. I'm not sure about pairings but I'm definitely looking into that so expect some hints. And also be aware the ory is going to pass through multiple conjoined storylines.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi the mightiest disciple this is strictly a little fan made fun enjoy

Chapter 1: worst has come to worst

**_Ryozenpaku late at night_**

It was a dismal feeling tension flowed through the air of the large dojo as 6 people sat at a dinner table not touching their food. They were an interesting bunch to say the least a large man in a leather jacket and jeans with a scar across his face black hair and a dangerous expression, a tall incredibly muscled tan skinned man with a yellow tank top shorts and wrappings on his arms and legs, the third was a small man of Chinese heritage with a large mustache dressed in a green Kenpo outfit, the fourth was a man in looking to be in his early forties with spikey brown hair deep philosophical eyes and a thin mustache wearing a judo outfit, the fifth was a young girl in her twenties in a purple outfit with chainmail underneath she had a long black ponytail and a katana on her back while a mouse was on her shoulder, And the last was a giant of a man with blond hair and rippling muscles in a green martial arts uniform with arm guards on his arms and legs and tremendous ki These people where the masters of ryouzanpaku considered strongest in the world but right now they were not themselves.

All was quiet until the large man dressed in a brown leather jacket in jeans slammed his hands down nearly lifting the table "it's my fault I should've done something to save him." As the man uttered these words tears ran down his face, A very large tan man in a yellow tank top put his hands on his shoulder "ApA it not your fault Sakaki we were snuck up on during the fire and who would've thought he'd bring assistance with him Apachi is worried too but we've got to figure out what to do as there is a lot more that will be happening soon." "Apachi is correct Sakaki we must not let our emotions cloud our judgment we must think back on what was said today and think about our next move" said the large blonde giant holding back his frustration as he thought of what has happened to them.

**_Flashback: afternoon warehouse district _**

The heated battle was still underway between the local gang Ragnarok and the infamous shinpaku alliance. This long standing feud between these two was reaching its climax as a boy with brown hair by the name of Kenichi Shirihama was fighting for his life against ragnarok's leader Odin.

The two fought hard exchanging blows little did they know that not far from their current fight both the masters of ryouzanpaku and a man with white hair known as Kensei (or the great sage fist by his student odin and the rest of ragnarok) were watching their battle and Kensei had already made a firm decision he wanted to take that boy Kenichi as his own as well. The battle was fierce as odin had unleashed a devastating power and was losing control he had full intent to kill Kenichi as he tried to crush Kenichi's head under his foot Kensei decided to act fast and collect the two disciples before things got out of hand.

As he traveled to interrupt the fight and collect his prizes he was to be interrupted by the man in the judo outfit "well if it isn't the philosopher and judo master Akisame here to stop me are you" said kensei in a fight stance ready to defeat Akisame "ho ho he is not alone a master should not interfere in a disciples battles" said the large blonde elder standing behind kensei with the rest of ryouzanpaku surrounding them watching the fight in which Kenichi had seemed to muster up strength that seemed to come from nowhere as he pounded back Odin with furious punches he took everything Odin through and in the end kenichi was victorious and odin was simply holding on to a broken part of the roof. As kenseo grabbed his disciple and the elder caught kenichi "you're too soft on the boy the way you care for him is like cultivating a bansai tree" kensei said staring down the elder the elder laughed as he said "yes but the basai I grow will be the strongest in history."

As the elder said this a fire had broken lose in the ware houses and as the masters of ryouzanpaku where stopping the fire they didn't notice a shadowy figure on the move. Kensei chuckled as he looked at the elder still in the flames that where now flying out of the top of the building do to the force of ryouzanpakus punches "im going to just tell you one thing furinji before I leave yami is on the move" kensei then did something completely unexpected he threw his own disciple towards the fire as the elder moving at high speeds tried to catch odin he was intercepted by of course kensei but also a young voluptuous woman with black hair who with one hand grabbed kenichi from the elder as well as odin and tossed them both to kensei who took off at insane speed with both boys leaving the woman with the other masters "Mikumo Kushinada" was all the master said as he looked at the woman who never changed her facial expression from her cold stare.

"Hello hayato I'm sorry I had to get involved but I owed kensei a favor and he said to assist him with getting the boy would make us even though im not sure why hes interested in that no talent worthless boy anyway" she said with a dark smile. All the masters spirits were flairing they wanted to rip her apart for what she said about kenichi but the elder stopped them "so this is yami's plan to steel our disciple so you can say you won by default" mikumo smirked as she got moving her last words were "no this is kensei's plan we have plenty of talented disciples if you wish to have him back then I'd be glad to give him to you but he'd just be dead against the true power of yami.

**_End flash back:_**

"well… what now" the girl in purple said as she stuck to the ceiling "im not sure shigure but one thing is for sure yami got the jump on us and now we know there planning something big and now we don't even have a disciple…" the elder sad as he was interrupted by sobbing from a blond girl of about seventeen wearing cat print pajamas "Yami, Yami, planning, problems what about Kenichi not one of you seem worried about his wellbeing at all" the girl said tears running down her cheeks "Miu we all care about Kenichi but we need a plan or worse things could" the chinese man named kensei ma said and

Miu knew he was right but she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation nor was she ready for what here grandfather the elder would say next "we also may need to prepare a new disciple to deal with yami for the time being cause as mikumo said they have many disciples I recommend we each pick a candidate."

End of chapter 1

Author's notes: hope you guys enjoy the first chapter I wanted to do more but that'll be for later I wanted to focus more on the situation of what's going on next chapter will be more detailed promise. Any questions comments or feedbacks feel free to say. Also a little author game who do you think each individual will pick as a candidate hint each of them will be from the shunpike alliance


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: First I'd like to clarify one thing this part of the story will be taking place from Kenichi's end of the story the point of view will never change from my point of view but the storyline will. Other than that it's a momentous day my first fan fiction and my first review not a bad way to start the birthday weekend well I digress enjoy same as always questions or comments I'm welcome too them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the mightiest disciple Kenichi but once I'm done some people might think that I should own it

Chapter: 2 reunited under strange circumstances

**_Kensei's unknown medical compound_**

As the foggy haze lifted from his mind the brown haired boy known as Kenichi Shirahama awakes in a cold sweet standing next to his bed is the white haired man known as the great sage fist Issinsai Ogata otherwise known as Kensei.

"my my your up earlier than expected I expected you to at least be done for a full 24 hour hours after the broken bones from your fight." Kenichi practically jumped up when he remembered his fight but couldn't due to his broken ribs

"Where am I where are my masters and what happened to Ryuto" Kenichi said rage in his voice while Kensei just smirked and pointed to a bed next to Kenichi where a boy with short purple hair and glasses bruised and unconscious was laying down it was Kenichi's friend Ryuto or as he was often called nowadays Odin.

Kensei just chuckled "looks like you truly are victorious Odin here is still down and may not get up any time soon and even if he does his body and mind will never be the same but for now Kenichi I'm here to talk to you about your future." Kenichi just stared at his damaged friend turned enemy and felt a pit of regret in his soul until he heard kensei's words in his mind and though Kenichi was greatly frightened he was even more so filled with rage at kensei and his lack of care when talking about his own disciple.

`"my future… MY FUTURE HAS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" kenichi said with fire in his voice. He was desperately trying to get to his feet normally he'd have been tended to by akisame and he'd be fine but now he was left with nothing but his force of will as he dropped to a knee kensei then did something out of character he actually tried to offer Kenichi a hand not wanting his no trophy damaged to soon

"What on earth are you planning to do you have no idea where you are, and he lifted the boy up throwing back into the medical bed allowing his ki to flair a bit "besides your injured even a young man with your immense endurance wouldn't make it very far" Kensei said as I would be able to find you with ease."

Kenichi was frightened by the ki pressure he felt but he couldn't show this man his fear he held on to hope as he said "my masters will come for me they will save me they will be here to help no matter what" Kenichi was optimistic that his master would save him and everything would be like it once was.

Kensei smiled seeing an opportunity to put his dark plan for Kenichi in action "that is unless they assume you're dead" kensei said knowing that is exactly the possibility the elder would be thinking "I mean it's not like you are that furinji girl you have no natural talent if I wanted you dead it would take a single moment and your masters are well aware of it and with Yami on the move they won't have time to worry, I mean think about it boy I was there disciple I was a natural born fighter and they still got rid of me"

Kenichi's disposition went from hopeful to melancholy thinking that his masters might actually think he's dead or that they might have given up on him but his curiosity had taken greater affect "who on earth is yami and why would my master be concerned with them"

Kensei could tell his plan was working "kenichi have you heard of the difference between the saving fist and the killing fist" kenichi had remembered something along those lines his master had previously mentioned so he nodded waiting for the full explanation

"well just like ryouzanpaku yami is led by some of the strongest fighters in the world but unlike your masters these masters believe in using martial arts for killing" kensei said making kenichi utterly shutter at the thought of masters like his with the actual desire to kill people

"and to top it off they have a small army of lesser masters under their leaders the one shadow nine fist , including a group of disciples who go by the name of yomi each one is at least as strong as Odin over here if not stronger" kensei went by odins bed while kenichi practically went pale at the thought of ten disciples on ryuto's level "he is to be a member of yomi as I am going to be joining yami and I can tell you yami has their eyes on the title of strongest meaning their disciples will be coming after you meaning if you could leave you'd just be abandoning odin again until the day you two have another death match"

"I never abandoned ryuto what happened those years ago was out of my power I had to leave I never would abandon my friend!" kenichi didn't know what to do right now he was so confused

Kensei began to walk out of the room but before he did "you have no talent shirihama but you do hold potential and I'd hate to see it go to waste which is why I'm going to help you reach your full potential."

Time skip 3 days later

Ryuto after being unconscious since the battle finally awakes to see his former friend kenichi awake and trying to do some pushups" Kenichi what on earth are you doing here" ryuto said shocked and enraged

Kenichi was struggling due to his bones still being broken but he was powering through to his need to occupy time and he was gradually improving he stops for a moment to look at his friend "glad to see your awake too ryuto and as far as what am I doing here I don't know myself but I'm currently trying to fight this strange feeling in me" little did kenichi know that strange feeling was a special formula in the medicine kensei has been giving Kenichi its designed to stimulate his ki flow so Kenichi's sei ki is causing him to be uncontrollably calm in this situation

"well now that you're here lets finish what we started" ryuto said trying to get out of bed to find that his legs won't move "no whats wrong with my legs" ryuto panicked for a moment then calmed down until he felt kenichis hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright ryuto" kenichi said calmly until his hand was smacked away by ryuto who was looking at him angrily

"Don't call me that you traitor, you forget your promise from years ago and you dare to act like a friend" ryuto was in pain more then he wanted to admit until he heard something he never expected

"Your right ryuuto I'm sorry because of me you got involved in Ragnarok , and now your bodies damaged and you are a member of a yomi, I should've told my idiot dad to shut up and let me say good bye to my closest friend"

Even ryuto chuckled at that and this chuckle was followed by much needed knowledge "it's funny you mention ragnarok and Yomi Kenichi because in truth Ragnarok's eight deadly fists were built to oppose yomi one day but now there all gone and I'm in yomi the disciples of the killing fist now" ryuto sounded almost resourceful about his current situation "you know I would've liked to have you in ragnarok Kenichi you'd have been a great fist"

"no ryuto" Kenichi interrupted him as he looked at him with seriousness "I wouldn't have been good in ragnarok I'm not the kind of person who could just fight to fight ragnarok isn't for a man like me" kenichi then sat at the foot of ryuto's bed "but maybe I could've helped you make it into a happier place like an Asgaurd, or Valhalla" kenichi thought to himself for a moment "I will find a way to save you ryuto"

Ryuto then smiled and stated "maybe that's just what I'll need one day but for now" ryuto was then interrupted by the door opening

"ah so your both up good now we can commence with training" kensei said as he put ryuto in a wheelchair and motioned for Kenichi to come too Kenichi was reluctant but he didn't see the harm right now

As they walked through a door he is introduced to a large training ground with both ancient an modern equipment. "Kenichi if you don't mind I'd like to give you an alias one that shows your inner strength." Kensei said with a grin Kenichi was unconcerned right now he was more focused on his current position and how to escape so he just "how about Bifrost the great bridge that brings Odin and the rest of asgard to the regular world"

End of chapter 2

Authors notes: well there you have it ch 2 and there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. As always feedback comments questions it's all encouraged. Next chapter you will find out ryouzanpaku's disciple candidates and im sorry to say I was misleading on my last notes one of them will not be shinpaku but aside from that hope you enjoy.

Authors question: what sort of training do you think kensei will have kenichi do


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: hey everybody thanks for the reviews I think the story is coming along quite nicely. Ok like I said before this chapter will reveal ryouzanpaku's disciple candidates. And to help ring us in and answer some questions I brought someone who I think will help explain the situation a little better miu can you come here

Miu: oh now I'm important to you and your little story I mean come on I got one line in your first chapter

Me: come on it was plot development for Christ sakes you'll have plenty to say and do in this one come on do it for kenichi

Miu *tears welling in eyes* where on earth is Kenichi I need to prove to the masters that Kenichi wouldn't die that easily

Me" I can't tell you that miu

Miu: *ki flaring furiously "WHERE ON EARTH IS MY KENICHI"

Me: wait did you just say your Kenichi

Miu: uh hm I don't know what you're talking about and to all you viewers disclaimer: this idiot doesn't own Kenichi he mightiest disciple though he'd like to, bye now *runs at insane speed*

Me: wait miu the fans have questions, oh just forget it enjoy the story everybody maybe next time

Chapter 3: changes back at home

shinpaku alliance hq 1 week after Kenichi's disappearance

The area was practically silent as it was early but that silence was quickly interrupted by the sound of a punching bag getting hit with enough force that it was shaking the entire room. The person behind the punches was a small tan skinned boy with bandaged fists who was swinging at the bag with absolutely no sign of stopping

Behind the bag holding it was a large boy for seventeen with brown hair and sunglasses across his eyes he was having trouble holding the bag as the man through a shotgun of punches "calm down Takeda if you keep this up you're gonna brake your fist why are you doing this so early"

Takeda's calm expression never left but his punches did grow in intensity as he talked in-between punches "why am I doing this, think about the reason's Ukita." Ukita frowned knowing for the most part what was going to be said, the same thing.

"Kenichi is gone Ukita, I couldn't even stop berserker let alone help my friend even with both my arms I was of no help and one of my closest friends have been taken." Takeda looked down at his recently restored left arm what had once been for him a gift from his bonds of friendship was now just a reminder of his greatest disappointment "it's because of Kenichi that I was able to get my left arm back and I waste it, I can't look honey in the eyes anymore, I don't even have the heart to go to master akisame for my physical because of what he must be feeling." as he uttered these words Takeda threw his hardest punch which might actually have damaged his hand

Ukita grabbed his companion's arm and gave him a firm look "look Takeda stop beating yourself up over what happened it does no good I mean c'mon man you think I don't feel bad, but we have to face the fact that at this moment there is nothing we can do"

"on the contrary my dear boys that's where you both are mistaken there is much you both can do" the two boys turned around to notice a pair of shadowy figures that became very familiar as they began to come into focus the last thing the heard before losing consciousness for a while was "apa"

Freya's private training gym:

Inside of the gym a dark skin girl with blue eyes brown shaggy hair and a firm athletic figure that traced up to large d cup breasts was holding a staff fighting against a fiery red head tae kwon do fighter with long legs in jeans with one leg missing, combat boots, and a red t shirt with a the words Valkyrie across the chest the two were fighting it out in a sparring match then the redhead jumped in the air preparing to bring her leg down and strike her opponent

"alright it's just like last time I'll bring down an axe kick if it succeeds she's down she blocks it ill brake her staff either way my win when I bound off my leg and send my other one flying into her stomach Freya is mine" the redhead thought until in a flash Freya used her staff like a pole vault and jumped to the air at the redhead when she did she lunged her staff into her stomach sending her down at the last moment the redhead caught herself but was In substantial pain

"damn it Kisara you let your guard down did you think the same trick could get me again I mean I've been training to get stronger since our last fight you have to work on developing your strategies and tactics instead of just kicking and flailing like a child otherwise you'll never beat me let alone miu Furinji" Freya said which caused kisara to wince in disappointment at the thought of losing

As she got up to try and keep fighting Kisara's eyes gained a strange cat like appearance as her energy flared her opponent Freya prepared for the next confrontation when two girls in short skirts and blue blouses that had been cut to near shreds to the point it was hanging off of them

"Lady Freya we can't stop her what should we do before Freya could answer a shurikan cut clean trough freya's shirt without even touching her skin as h her top was falling freya gripped it and prepared for battle "sorry… I just needed to see your courage…. "The voice then was revealed to be the same woman from ryouzanpaku

Freya and Kisara where both on edge but Freya spoke to the woman and asked "why on earth would you need to test my courage" shigure didn't answer Freya but instead pulled out a sword

"To see if your worthy of your grandfathers reputation and the way of the sword" shigure then jumped to the window throwing a kunai knife with a map to ryouzanpaku "if you want to get stronger come here we may need you" these were the last words of shigure before she disappeared leaving Freya dumbfounded as she picked up the map walking out the door.

** Time shift Ryouzanpaku 5 hours later: **

Takeda and ukita were both sitting there dumbfounded and confused as to what was going on when miu walked into the room in a dress and apron holding a tray with tea on it "you guys must have been thirsty I've made you guy's some tea"

Takeda grabbed a cup then looked to miu his eyes with shame as he opened his mouth "uh honey why where we abducted and brought to ryouzanpaku"

"It has to do with kenichi the master say that you guys need to hear this. It involves how you can help" miu adjusted her dress walking out the door "c'mon we need to go to the dining hall for the meeting"

The boys followed miu into the dining hall were Freya was sitting next to shigure, but what was a shock was that next to sakaki was a familiar face a buff man with long shaggy brown hair

"Tsuji Shinnosuke what on earth could you have to do with this" takeda said remembering his former rival from his ragnarok days

Flash back earlier that day in the forest

Shinnosuke was training in the forest hoping to one day have a rematch with kenichi when he was interrupted by a sound that seemed to shake the forest. He wondered the forest when he came across a drunk and angry sakaki knocking down trees while muttering "c'mon there's gotta be someone tough enough to learn my fighting style, someone who can help fight yomi"

Shinnosuke then followed sakaki to ryouzanpaku who upon feeling the boys fighting spirit, agreed to teach the boy his style in exchange for joining ryouzanpaku's cause.

End flash back

"And that's what happened" shinnosuke said concluding his flash back. Next them the Chinese man ma kensei was next to a large breasted Chinese girl with blue hair "hello everyone for those who don't know this my daughter renka ma" kensei said doing introductions as his daughter was the only one who wasn't known by the other children

"Well kensei this is a surprise I thought you told me you were going to request that natsu tanimoto boy who learned from your brother" the blonde elder said intrigued by why ma kensei had brought his daughter

"Well the boy said he was busy with his own work and that he already had a master. Renka on the other hand wanted nothing more than to help but it does come at a cost I must return to china with her immediately after this is said in done" kensei said with tears welling in his eye's

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON" ukita yelled tired of the small talk and wanting to know what the situation is that these young rogues have found themselves in the middle of.

All of the masters got melancholy expressions on her face as did miu who was already aware of what his master were thinking "well as you and Takeda are aware of during his battle with Odin, Kenichi Shirihama was abducted by Ogata otherwise known as Kensei or as you might better know him as the great sage fist." The elder said bringing up bad memories

Everyone looked with mixed expressions as akisame took over "kensei is a part of a larger group of martial artists called yami and they use martial arts to kill with no abandon and they are after the title of strongest in history and they would kill Kenichi in a heartbeat to get there desire so we must face the possibility that Kenichi is already dead"

At this miu couldn't hold back her opinion "KENICHI IS ALIVE WE CANT GIVE UP ON HIM"

While ukita and takeda where ashamed and couldn't say anything Shinnosuke stood in agreement "she's right I've fought shirihama he wouldn't die that easy dude has stamina beyond human I came here to learn from the man who helped him get that strong so I can fight him one day and when, and as far as yami goes im sure you could fight them and get him back."

"well therein lies the problem there is a group that goes by yomi it is the disciples to yami each one is at least even in power with the boy odin if not stronger and unlike us practitioners of the saving fist they will kill with no second thought that's how they were taught in the world of the kiling fist."

Freya was concerned as she had heard of yami from her grandfather and knew of them to be a threat to her grandfather and his beliefs so hearing the legendary masters worry made her uneasy but she had to ask "what does this have to do with me I barely know shirihama and I used to work under odin why would I help rescue my former enemy from my former leader"

"Well my deaar you see what we need is not a rescue team but strong disciples who can face yomi on par and focus their attention due to the fact that one of you in this room will be the new strongest disciple of ryouzanpaku."

At that moment a quick moving figure who had been watching left the masters noticed but didn't act but did reveal the rest "and this should keep kenichi alive for the time being so would you like to train under ryouzanpaku" the elder awaited there answer as miu smiled knowing his grandfather had not truly abandoned kenichi

"so how will this work anyway, who will be the mightiest disciple" Freya said now immensly interested in the prospect of more training while renka stood there in a frits of worry over kenichi while takeda and ukita were concerned with what might happen to their friend and themselves

"well" the elder said getting the attention of everyone "we've each selected a candidate to train and improve until we select the mightiest disciple Apachi picked Takeda , shigure picked Freya, kensai picked renka, akisame, picked ukita, and sakaki here found Shinnosuke"

"now that you mention it where is your candidate elder" kensei ma said while all in attendance wondered as well

"right here" he said pointing to miu who looked in shock "me but"

The elder interrupted "of course I picked miu she is a natural, she's trustworthy, and she is one of the only people I can think to carry on my legacy that is if she thinks she can be the mightiest disciple"

Miu whipped her eyes and got a firm look on her face "yes I will do it" she was ready to do what it took to save Kenichi no matter what

"well that settles it I can't make you stay but those who are staying get ready for training tomorrow morning" the master said awaiting the answer

All six disciples got up and headed upstairs for what was to be the beginning of the new life at ryouzanpaku.

End of ch 3

Author's notes: well hope you enjoy it was a little rushed in the end so sorry, As always reviews are encouraged. New chapter asap.

Authorrs question: who do you think it was watching the masters at ryouzanpaku 2. Which is also kind of a poll who do you think will be ryouzanpaku's new mightiest disciple for now


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Hey guys sorry it took so long I've been super busy with school so my schedules crazy I will simply post when I can but this is a pretty long chapter so it should make up for it. Enjoy read review always welcome to new comments questions. enjoy

Ch: 4 dark progress tough choices

Kensei's training facility 2 days later 9:00 pm

It was late in the evening but Kensei was wide awake watching Kenichi who was training hard. it had been one week since his capture and at this point he decided training was the key to keep himself occupied. His training at this point had changed quite a bit the type of training he was used to but the results where seemed a bit faster as well as a bit drastic. Currently he was running on a treadmill with a powerful wind funnel pushing at him with high winds blowing and inside of the wind rubber balls were inside flying in varied directions at Kenichi and the only thing that was keeping him from getting pelted beyond recognition was the seikuken technique which he was maintaining fairly well.

"he is quite impressive wouldn't you agree Odin he has been going at it for more than 5 hours even someone like Thor would've had to stop with the air pressure alone and not to mention his seikuken a very new technique to him and yet he is maintaining it quite well even after the long time and descent level of physical strain on him, though it's not perfect he has been hit with quite a few stray shots what do you think of him right now." Kensei said snickering as the boy in a wheelchair scooted forward with hair pitch white that had changed from its original purple.

"He is a fool but he has amazing drive what is it about him that makes him so strong even in the face of odds he can't beat." Odin thought to himself for a moment before snapping out of his dazed state to answer his master "he's made good progress in one week's time his seikuken is actually quite developed for the amount of time he's had it, it is almost instinctual to him at this point"

Kenichi's body was about to fall but he attempted to power through it for if he didn't he'd be blown away by the air pressure but his bodies strain caused him to lose his calm demeanor his seikuken was broken as the balls began flying at him in high numbers

"master he's going to get pelted to death if all of those hit him stop the wind" Odin said sounding indifferent not allowing his emotion for his former friend turned enemy, turned uneasy friend once more to be shown to his master.

Kensei simply stood watching the boy and began to grin ear to ear as his emotions began to flare for a brief moment "it finally happened" Kensei said watching the boys energy and began to actually attack the balls coming at him with a furry off power ful karate punches muay thai knees and elbows as well as kempo strikesbefore it died down just as suddenly as it appeared and Kenichi was knocked flat on his back .

"that was dou ki but master" odin said only to be interrupted by his teacher "indeed it was I noticed it when he was taking my ki focusing medicine even after taking it his emotions still didn't completely nullify like would traditionally happen with a normal sei type user meaning he has dou like ki inside him."

As they were speaking their conversation was cut short by a sudden realization by Odin " he's unconscious" odin said as he saw kenichi on the floor totally exhausted, they were headed to retrieve the recently knocked out disciple` when in a blur the doors were opened and a girl with shoulder length brown hair with a petite yet curvy frame dressed in what appeared to be a gothic maid outfit rushed in at blinding speed "hi rimis back everyone ryyyuuuuuttoooo where are you"

The girl stopped talking when she saw kenichi lying on the floor she picked him up and slapped him one time to shock him to his senses "wake up you can't just pass out like that on the floor if you're tired go lay down ken-chan"

Kenichi awoke still groggy "sorry Rimi" he said as he walked up the stairs. Kensei then motioned for Odin to go with Kenichi. "atlantae what is your report on or the mission " the man said curious to what the girl had learned

"well master I have been watching the ryouzanpaku dojo and they have gotten candidates to be histories strongest disciple they each have a new disciple and they seem pretty skilled" rimi was curious to why she was asked to watch ryouzanpaku as her master hadn't told her about his current plans or goals "master should we be worried should we"

Her master cur her off and pointed to the door "Atlantae deliver the message to the members of yami immediately"

"But master shouldn't you be the one to deliver it won't they just get mad at rimi" the girl asked

"I have a pressing matter to attend to i need you to handle this" the man said letting his ki flare a bit just to frighten rimi "now"

"Understood master" the girl said running at break neck speed as she ran only one thought was in her mind "aw man I didn't even get to say hi to ryuuto before I left whyyyy"

Kenichi was in his room he had regained consciousness and was simply sitting looking at the few bruises on his arms that had become quite sore he then rubbed his cheek in frustration remembering "why the heck did rimi have to slap me."

Ryuuto chuckled at this a bit "you two seem to have bonded well in your time here in fact in a lot of ways you guys are similar"

Kenichi looked at him for a moment with confusion "me her how so"

"well the two of you were neither people I would've thought to be martial artists, your both high spirited and silly, and above all unlike me" ryuuto frowned for a moment "you both fight for someone you care for rather than just yourselves." Kenichi put his hand on his friend's shoulder understanding that he is currently under a time of self-doubt and confusion.

Kensei then walked into the room "hello there heimdallr may I speak with you for a moment"

Kenichi scowled "must you call me that I'm not one of your Ragnarok group nor am I your disciple" the young boy said having a level of disdain for Kensei after seeing what happened to his childhood friend because of him.

"but the name suits you so well I men I went through so many Bifrost, Wotan but then I found it heimdall the whitest of the gods gate keeper of asgard he who signals for the coming of the gods to man and would keep watch for the onset of the goods said to have keen intellect and senses as well as valor all qualities I've seen in you boy."

"What is it you want kensei Im not in the mood for your games" the boy said frustrated and not interested in dealing with this man he didn't trust

"Well boy I just wanted to tell you some information about ryouzanpaku I thought you might want to know but if you are going to be so disrespectful I just may keep it to myself" kensei gave the illusion he was going to leave before having his arm grabbed by kenichi

"please just tell me about them my friends, my master , miu what is it" Kenichi pleaded knowing it would be bad but needing to hear something of his loved ones.

Kensei smirked "well its quite simple they have replaced you" kenichis eyes shot up his grip loosened at those words "they have each found an individual disciple to pass their skill to all of which are quite talented including your friend takeda"

Kenichi could say nothing he wanted to believe it to be a lie he hoped it was not true "I sent rimi to find out what the masters had planned now that you are gone how they would attempt to retrieve e you, but no need there more preoccupied with yami and their actions so you are not important right now in fact rimi said they would be looking for one of these talented youths to potentially be histories strongest disciple."

Kenichi looked at him with eyes of distrust "your lying I won't let you take away my hope my masters will come to save me they wouldn't just leave me"

"You're so sure there but you it's not surprising I wanted to believe they'd never abandon me either but in the end me someone with natural talent was once a ryouzanpaku disciple but in the end I was cast away you and I are no different it's just how I turned out"

The seed of doubt had been planted in Kenichi he felt like all he may as well be dead but he would never abandon his friends and he wouldn't let kensei manipulate him "I'm nothing like you, you used my friend to test that strange technique of yours, you kidnapped me, you killed, your own classmate for a test, and you follow the killing fist and use martial arts to kill people I use the saving fist

"I regret the life I took during that test greatly, but it is my way these fist of mine take lives and I am strong for it, but you talk of saving those you care for and enforcing your justice on the wicked how will you do that without defeating the enemies that come and facing any opponent you must and in order to do that you must train to unlock your full potential you must be more than a saving fist you must become something new altogether an iron fist with unshakeable resolve who will defeat any who stand in his way"

Kenichi was so confused but a part of him new Kensei's words held some piece if truth he needs to continue his training and if the masters aren't coming anytime soon he truly has no choice "I will not kill no matter what it is you claim to teach me I will never be a killer never be your disciple"

Kensei then completely shut down his Ki leaving him to seem like a peaceful person he smiled "I understand after all we are very different and someone as kind as you would never give up on your masters even if they gave up on you but at least allow me to help continue your training until you see whether you or I is right about your future I studied under akisame, ma Kensei, and the old man I can continue where they left off in your training."

Kenichi was unnerved by what seemed to be kindness from Kensei something he was unsure if he could trust this man but seemed to have no choice "alright please help me continue training oggata but I will not learn kill techniques."

Time skip 5 days later

Kenichi and Odin had both been practicing rigorously there bond had been formed stronger than before and Kenichi's skills had also improved somewhat. On the fifth day kensei had left to get rimi and speak with yami. Leaving Kenichi alone to train among other things, while it was just him and Odin Kenichi thought about running but whenever he did Kensei's words rang in his head "you're gonna abandon your friend again, you've been replaced. " in the end he couldn't find the resolve needed to leave yet.

"ryuuto I'm home" rimi said as they came back early the next day when she saw a figure sitting down she assumed it to be Odin and attempted to tackle him only to knock the force over only to realize "ken-chan you're not ryuto"

"I know he's training I was working on a garden i had made" kenichi said pointing to a strangely flourishing garden that had started growing and thriving here in the facility Kensei had made for Kenichi too occupy his time while he was here and when he was not training.

Rimi then pushed herself off of kenichi upon noticing that for some reason he was shirtless "uh Kenichi you pervert trying to advance on rimi your friends love you beast you" rimi went on a childish tantrum throwing a series of light yet iritating punches

"I was training and got sweaty so I took off the shirt of my gi while I garden it had nothing to do with you" kenichi murmered covering his head

"oh my what a lovely little garden space you have" a young girls voice said which caused rimi to stop and kenichi to notice the petite girl with pink hair in the room she was wearing a full body red suit with bolts all around it.

The girl walked over to the small garden holding a bit of the dirt in her hands she said "the earth here is so rich you truly have a gift with plants I love the dragon lilies they are beautiful"

Kenichi smiled at the girl "thank you I love plants so much I'm Kenichi by the way who are you"

"my name is li raichi I come from china" the girl said smiling kenichi was so glad to have a smiling face around that he never even thought to put two and two together about where she may have come from.

"So heimdallr i actually have a proposition for you" kensei said coming in from the entrance before sealing it tight.

Kenichi a pored the name but it was kinda nice beeing acknowledged as strong. Seeing how ragnarok was full of strong fighters named after norse mythology to be compared to them strangely gave Kenichi a feeling of recognition. "What is it" kenichi said already preparing his answer

"it's really quite simple yami doesn't want you around here if your still on the saving fist but id like to show you the true power utilize you to the best of your ability , so choose either become my true disciple or never see this place again or my techniques and take your chances with yomi," kensei responded

Kenichi stood up from the garden and said "as I've said before said before I won't be a killer I don't have any desire to kill so if that's what it takes then I won't be able to be your disciple I will be leaving the"

Before Kenichi could respond he was dropped by a low kick and was going to crash his head into the garden when a hit to the back kept him balanced "what was that"

"Kenichi Shirihama prepare to meet your fate as an enemy of yomi and yami I li raichi will administer your punishment"

Kenichi proceeded to take a series of attacks from this blonde girl who originally seemed so kind hearted he couldn't bring himself to strike her but he knew he had to do something so he activated his seikuken and proceded to block the attacks but the girls techniques were too low for him to grapple so she continued to attack

"your seikuken won't help you against my drunken fist shirihama I will defeat you and complete my mission" the girl said with fire in her heart but she then noticed something kenichi had dopped low to what seemed like a sitting position.

Kenichi waited for the next attack catching her in a joint lock and restaining her arm the girl struggled to get free "I can sense the uncertanty in your voice you don't want to kill do you" kenichi said

Raichi tensed up at the coment and was speechless "I could see in the way you fight you tried desperatly to avoid hitting those flowers you even balanced me out when I was going to hit them someone who loves the earth like that couldn't desire death.

During the fight kenichi could hear clapping "you have excllent perception kenichi you see raichi here comes from a poor family for her martial arts is a way to put foos on the table in fact her and her father are on mission raichi to kill you and her father to attack the supposed shinpaku alliance to tie up any of my disciples lose ends "

Kenichi's mind was full of worry at those words his grip even tightened on his arm lock "oh no"

"Indeed that is the case he will most likely succeed but li raichi may be disowned for what happened here as she failed to defeat you so what will you do"

Li raichi was prepared to break free even if it broke her arm but before it could happen her arm was free "ok I will be your disciple"

Kensei was shocked at this statement "what are you scared to finish the fight"

"no I'm not but I wish to help me friends as well as her so I will become your disciple in exchange you call off attacks on the shinpaku alliance and raichi can stay here and be taken care of if she is indeed disowned like you said I will put my life and freedom on the line for those I care for"

As raichi stood up hearing these words a tear ran down her eye and she hugged kenichi "thank you for caring"

Kensei smiled "ok ill make the call and understand this means your norse name stays." He said walking towards the two teens "atlatae please find ms raichi a room at least till he father returns"

"yes sir rimi is on it"

"and don't worry kenichi I don't plan to make you a killing fist I intend to make you a walker of the path of the iron fist a path of triumph and justice you will be grand when I am through" kensei said being as dramatic as Siegfried was "now get some rest your true training start tommorow"

Kenichi walked away thinking "what have I just done"

End of ch 4

a/n so yeah it's a bit longer than normal and I hope you enjoyed it I tried to capture everyones behavior pretty well. And I think this is a good plot staple making kenichi his disciple through his deire to help his friends and bring peace rather than his pain or hurt. Next ch we see this last couple of weeks from the shinpaku side leading up to how they deal with li tenom and there will be a special new shinpaku member new post a.s.a.p.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch: 5 shinpaku's mightiest disciple?

Shinpaku building after school

Inside of the nearly empty room there was a large chair and sitting in it was a pointy eared boy with the appearance of a demon or alien "where is everybody Takeda, ukita , Freya they're with ryouzanpaku but what about hermit and kisara"

As the alien was talking a white haired boy came in spinning and singing "lalala my demon lord nijiima I believe Kisara went to find hermit but I must ask why are you so stressed lallalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaa aaaaa"

"why am I stressed I don't know Siegfried maybe because my battle commander is captured by the enemy three of my best fighters are training and no one knows when they will be back I need all the man power I have here and able but right now I only have you and thor and strong as you two are a new threat like ragnarok shows up and we are toast!" nijiima says nearly pulling his hair out in frustration

"ah well I can see why this might enrage you well then what should we do" a large man in sumo garb said slamming his feet to the ground

"Well thor as of right now we must prepare I hear a stange man is taking down all the local gangs looking for the former fists of ragnarok so we need to get ahold of the others so we can prepare but for now we must gather information so I'll need to make a call." Nijiima said getting out his cellphone

Hermits house the same time

Standing outside the front door of a large mansion was the fiery redhead Kisara Nanjo also known as Valkyrie she was standing outside the mansion with a few of Freya's Valkyries .

"kisara why on earth are we here" one of the valkeries said frustrated

"Well since freya is busy with that ninja chick I was asked by Seig to see what's going on with everyone else so I'm checking up on hermit." She said turning to point to them with a look of disappointment "and you guys have been all sad since she left and it's seriously depressing you guys aren't even fun to fight with anymore so I'm bringing you with me maybe it'll help."

As the Valkyries grunted in disappointment and frustration kisara knocked on the door only to get no answer. She rang the doorbell five times and still no answer she was this close to going home and giving up when she was met with a strange sound coming from the back yard.

They went around back where they discovered the source of the sound to be hermit fighting in a fierce match against…. A little girl.

Hermit a large blonde wearing a hood and gloves was launching a set of palm strikes at a young girl with spikey brown hair who was dodging while strike with lite yet quick hand knifes. As the two circled each other hermit swung his arm out like a high speed whip, the girl circled around the attack as she struck both her hands out simultaneously at hermit's chest.

"Double palm!" the girl shouted as her hand connected she smiled confidently thinking she had one only to find hermits hand in the middle of her attack while his other prepared to strike.

"uryuu banda" hermit said as he struck his hand down in a palm strike connecting at her head, but he struck with no power doing no more damaged then a bop on the head.

The little girl puffed her cheeks in frustration "no fair natsu you know I had you with that last attack I should've won"

Hermit sighed "look brat I've been doing this for a lot longer then you I've fought your brother and he used the same move only stronger you'll need to progress in speed and power to get through me under"

Hermit was interrupted when he finally noticed the girls who had been watching "what are you guys doing here" hermit asked only to be ignored as kisara walked to the girl

"Your Shirihama's little sister right what are you doing here" kisara asked

The girl smiled as she looked up to the fiery redhead "yup that's me I'm Honoka Shirihama and the reason I'm here is because I'm his disciple" she said pointing to hermit who scoffed and turned his head

"Disciple but Hermit aren't you still learning yourself how can you teach someone else" kisara asked confused

Before hermit could answer honoka stepped in "you see natsu didn't have a choice after my brother got kidnapped I came to natsu and ask him to teach me so I can fight and help he said no so I challenged him to a game of othello if I won he had to help me learn if he won id leave him alone in the end I won so he had no choice even though I don't have much strength he still honored his word.

"so what if she has no strength are you just going to babysit her" kisara said confused how one could teach if they're not a master

Hermit scoffed as he removed his hood grabbing and drinking water "it's not like that I'm showing her the basic techniques and we train together its good practice for me and her both I've learned better power control as well as timing and endurance from training with the brat."

The three Valkyries dressed up in blue and white outfits with short skirts nodded their heads "yup that's the same with Lady Freya" one with what looked like a blonde afro said

"That's right Carly she trained us in the weapons by learning them herself which is why even though she specializes in her staff skills she is actually skilled in all of our weapons" a dark skinned Valkyrie with pigtails pointed out almost dreamy eyed.

Kisara was shocked she never thought of it like that she never would look at teaching others as a way of improving your own skill

"While kana is correct we must remember the reason she trained us it's because to fight against a man a girl needs a weapon" The one with long black hair stepped to honoka "my names kyoko and if you want to join us Valkyries I'm sure lady freya would be glad to teach you after all you show promise but without a weapon you won't have the power that it takes to win against strong men like hermit.

At the sound of this statement kisara felt anger at the Valkyries. Both for the fact that they would honestly attempt to take a disciple from someone and the fact that they had all but insulted her in saying you need to use a weapon to beat a man a fact that she had proven false. Hermit while he managed to show no signs of difference either way was truly angry at the valkyries decision that he couldn't make her strong.

Before either of them could speak honoka stepped forward "thanks but no thanks I want to get strong the way my brother did and that means had work and training of my own skills."

Kisara admired the girl's determination and wanted to in some way help her as she saw a lot of herself in this strong willed little girl trying so hard to become strong on her own power for those she cared for.

Hermit looked at kisara as well as the three Valkyries "well now the more importantly why are you guys here or did you just come to spy on me"

Kisara facepalmed "oh yeah we need you to meet about what to do now that kiddo (kenichi) isn't here anymore"

Hermit was ready to decline until he noticed the look on honoka's face he knew how much this meant to her so he followed them to the shinpaku hideout.

Shinpaku hideout an hour later

"my demon lord you can't be serious" seigfried shouted in a melodic tone

"**I'll crush him!**" thor belowed with a thunderous voice

"hmm so your here" hermit said in a neutrul uncaring voice

"why on earth is he here" kisara said

"bad guy's" honoka stood there next to her mentor who had a hand in front of her which was stopping her from charging forward

"is that any way to greet an old friend guys come on" a tall boy with white hair wering a trench coat opened ip as well as a set of goggles, a set of jeans, dress shoes ,and a purple shirt.

"Everyone calm down" nijima said peacefully "I was the one who called the 4th fist loki here as well as his remaining subordinates because we are at the moment greatly shorthanded with takeda, miu, ukita, and freya all working with the ryouzanpaku masters and kenichi being missing I brought loki for his spy skills and combat abilities."

As the five former fists of ragnarok stood there uncomfortably Nijima noticed honoka for the first time "why is she here."

"she's with me she's my disciple." hermit said causing honoka to light up and everyone except kisara and the Valkyries to become shocked.

The shock was cut short as they all looked up to see what appeared to be a rocket flying from the sky and landing in the middle of them they were all thrown in multiple directions from the force.

"he heh so five fists of ragnarok all in one place this could not be more perfect" a Chinese man said who was doing handstand "under the order of yami I will kill all of you by myself for I am" the man stood to his feet as he charged at thor dropping to the ground knocking the large man off his feet "master of the drunken fist li tenom."

"oh my god his power its greater then all of us he is as scary as the monsters in ryouzanpaku" Nijima said preparing to run away when he noticed the five former fists where standing there ground and charging the man.

Thor charged forward launching palm strikes while kisara jumped on his back delivering an ax kick but the both where sent flying as li tenom began spinning on the ground.

"the next attack came as seig tried to spin as well hoping to holding the man in place while loki got a stun rod and struck at him while a young girl in camoe with a tank top shot an airsoft gone "good job number twenty" loki said continuing his strike with precision until li tenom jumped in the air and came down again like a rocket knocking all of them unconscious.

Honoka and hermit did a synchronized attack, honoka sending quick strikes to confuse him while hermit tried to send his hardest hits at him.

"oh the sweet combination of soft fist and hard fist you two almost have the same teamwork of the legendary ma brothers but." The man stopped dropping to his drunken stance and striking honoka into hermit with enough to leave her completely unconscious.

After catching her hermit saw his sisters face in place if hers which caused his emotion to flurry '_no this can't happen I can't let this happen again I've got to protect her' _This thought sent hermi_t _over the edge and he attacked without reserve striking with force that actually knocked the Chinese master a few steps back but it wasn't enough.

As he fought without remorse the others tried to surround him and attack from all sides kisara using high ax kicks at his head, thor assaulting his back with palm strikes, hermit continuing his barrage of whip like hand chops, loki using his knife hands at his side, and seigfried to take out his legs with his rotating attack.

Through it all the master simply fell and it seemed to be over until just as he hit the ground he proceeded to glide across the ground striking them all to fast to notice leaving them all battered and bruised. "Impressive attacks kids but it wasn't enough now to finish my." The drunken fist master was interrupted by his phone ringing he answered "hello sir, wait what, are you sure, yes sir." And with these words the man jumped in the air landing on the rough.

"Your lucky kids I have to go my orders were called off so you get to live but cross yami or yomi and you will die." Li tenom left chuckling as the kids picked themselves up knowing they were incredibly lucky.

"so what now" kisara asked not knowing the next step after the threat they had just received.

"well I don't know about you but im going to get stronger and for theat I need to find my master" hermit said dusting himself off "I can't take her with me kisara can you continue her training until I get back." He asked as he picked honoka up handing her to kisara.

"whaat why me" she asked confused

"because you can manke her a strong woman like you and it will help you grow stronger too"

"lalala indeed and I will help as well I am I neeed of a practice partner and she may help my strength" seig said loud as ever even with broken bones.

Nijima who had been hiding during the fight heard this and got a perfect Idea '_if they train her we can have the rest of the shinpaku join in as well we can make her shinpaku's mightiest disciple' _ nijima laughed maniacly at his own idea while everyone went home for the night unaware of the future to await them all especially young honoka.

End of ch 5

A/n man I feel great though getting knocked out by the elder wasn't fun but for now back to buisness hope you enjoyed the read I think it turned out pretty well I had a lot of work to do for school which is why this took so long but I start brake soon so new chapter in a week or so .


	6. Chapter 6

a/n hey everybody who still reads my story I know I'm not on top of my updates but I'm going to try to be a lot better and post chapters quicker I enjoy this story and now have a lot of ideas on how to take it today were going to take a look at the training of all the children and move onto to the next part of the story. As always input is appreciated

Disclaimer: hsdk is not mine I just really love this manga

Ch6: training, results, and rewards

**Ryouzanpaku dojo: outside training ground**

"Faster faster faster" these words could be heard through the dojo as Apachai the death god of muay Thai boxing was training Takeda the puncher. Currently they were working on some basic punching combinations.

"Come on I know you can go faster" Apachai pushed his student who was throwing jabs at high speeds at the hand mitts Apachai was using Takeda was sweating profusely as they were on hour 4 of training.

"now is time to dodge" apachai shouted throwing one hand forward which Takeda managed to narrowly dodge by moving to the right but was completely caught off guard by a side kick from apachai which sent him flying into a tree.

"Aw he went flying again" Apachai said looking disappointed "how we going to train if he sleep."

The elder came and put his hands on Apachai's shoulder "don't you think you're pushing him too hard I mean you usually are more encouraging when it was with"

Apachai hit a tree in frustration "but elder that's just it Apachai was loving and caring with Kenichi and he got stolen I need to make Takeda stronger than ever so that no happen again." Apachai slumped his shoulders in frustration "but I know you're right elder but how come it feels different then when I'm training with Kenichi, Takeda has natural talent right, he's faster and stronger right, then why do I feel like I have to hold back even more than I did with Kenichi."

The elder sighed "it is complicated to say but while Kenichi did lack natural martial arts talent he did possess immense reserves of untapped potential one of which was a level of stamina that allowed him to endure the kind of training and situations that we put him through" he then looked to Takeda "try training Takeda in a different way play to his strengths."

Apachai smiled getting up with a new idea "ok apaa"

Takeda woke up to a splash of water to the face "huh what happened"

Miu was standing over him "you lost consciousness again" Miu handed him a towel.

Takeda whipped his face "seriously how did Kenichi do this stuff man I feel like I'm on the verge of dying every day and I'm just now showing any kind of results what's wrong with me." Takeda pounded the ground in frustration.

Miu picked him up "you have to stop beating yourself up over whats going on I can see your improving even if you can't keep working I believe in you."

Takeda smiled clinching his fist "thanks honey I don't know what I'd do without you."

Miu smiled at Takeda's kind words when she saw the elder and apachai walking towards them "grandfather he's awake now."

"ahh excellent Miu now let's get going we have to travel to the mountains to continue your training we will be back in a month to make the final decision." The master said putting miu on his back as he jetted off.

Apachai looked to Takeda "alright now what bout you."

Takeda dropped to a knee "master Apachai I promise to work as hard as possible shall we continue."

Apachai smiled putting his hands behind his back "we try something new now you strike I just dodge strike hard as you can we work on your combinations, technique, and stamina all at once."

Takeda put his gloves up confidently swinging his fists at apachai he started with a series of quick jabs to push him back, but even with Apachai's large body he flowed past the punches like a falling leaf in the wind. Takeda began incorporating straight and hook punches into his attacks to try and catch him of guard.

Apachai stepped back to avoid the hook but ended up stumbling and losing his footing and had to fall forward a bit to catch his balance.

"Illusory left" Takeda said as he fired a straight at the stumbling apachai which shifted direction so quick it looked like two punches coming at once.

Apachai was caught off guard by the quick punch but managed to spin off of the blow by a hairs edge and moved behind Takeda. "Not bad but you need do better than that to hit me"

Takeda spun around like a tornado throwing a left hook which Apachai caught Takeda then sent a right uppercut which Apachai caught as well. "You fight good but why you didn't try and kick me you had a chance for a roundhouse kick muay Thai is art of eight limbs you can do more than punches."

Takeda struggled against Apachai's iron grip "I don't kick or throw elbows because like I told you im a boxer I am not going to change its apart of who I am."

"Mmm Apachai understand completely I would never abandon muay Thai but you have strong legs If you would learn to kick you be twice as good how bout we compromise Apachai make you histories strongest kick boxer." Apachai said smiling as he let go of Takeda's arm. "in fact I even teach you two of strongest techniques."

"Hmm kick boxer I could work with that" takeda said throwing a combination of punches and trying to incorporate a random straight kick he remembered seeing kisara doing.

"Perfect by time elder come back from training Miu we have you twice as strong apapapa." Apachai got overzealous and kick his student into a training post "we start when you wake up" Apachai was holding on to a set of rope gloves he had made "I'll give these to you; I will make new ones when you get strong and we find Kenichi!" the muay Thai fighter said to his unconscious student

**Ryouzanpaku dojo sparring room:**

Ukita was charging at akisame sensei he attempted to get ahold of his GI and throw him. Akisame calm as always grabbed Ukita's arm and put him in a joint lock and swept his legs from under his feet sending him falling to the ground.

"Ow ow ow I give you can let go of my wrist" Ukita stated trying to get up to his feet.

Akisame let go of ukitas wrist and helped him up "I understand that your name is ukita the thrower but you need to expand upon your moves even your throws are basic you fight more like a wrestler than anything else"

Ukita looked down he knew he needed work but was it that bad. Just as he was about to respond to what akisame said akisame came in with a set of stone Buddha statues. "What are those for."

"Well we are going to gauge how much weight you can throw using just sheer strength" akisame said as he pointed to the first one which was no bigger than Kenichi's sister honoka.

'Seriously I could throw that thing in my sleep' was what Ukita was thinking but he was in no position to question Akisame's process, Ukita went up and like he usually did picked up the little statue and threw it over his head effortlessly. The next one was roughly the same size as Kenichi, once again it was easy. The third was the same size as akisame and this time it was harder than previous but in the end he still managed it. The next was the same size as Ukita himself and ukita struggled greatly trying to lift the stone thing and by the time he got it up he looked drained of energy. The last one was as big as Thor and try as Ukita might he couldn't lift it.

"Raw strength will only get you halfway there Ukita you must be rounded your technique and strength both must be increased if you are to see your desired results it is not just about your strength but how you use it effectively" akisame said as he took the Thor sized statue and swept its feet from under it then tossed it over Ukita.

Ukita looked at him "ok then how do we do that."

Akisame smiled as he jumped on Ukita's back "with training my boy now run around this dojo while carrying me on your back, then we shall work on your stance then we shall begin technique training then we can cool down with some easy weight training then last we'll work on some techniques."

Ukita was preparing to say something in response when master Akisame pulled out his trademark training whip and lashed at Ukita who took off.

When they got back from the run Ukita was sweating and panting when master Akisame jumped off of his back "now let's work on your stance and technique."

When ukita got inside he was told to get in his usual stance immediately after getting in it master akisame came to him and demonstrated the flaws by breaking throw his defense and tossing him off his center of gravity "first step bend your knees and bring your arms closer to your body you need to protect your center then extend your hands outward that way you can be better prepared to get a grip."

Ukita made the adjustments and found that they felt more controlled then his original stance "thank you this does feel better" next thing Ukita noticed was akisame bringing in a strange device that had electric hands some open some that looked like fists not to mention what looked somewhat like cpr dummies.

"This is the special technique teacher device it will help you learn to focus more on chops and locks then throws as none of these parts will be affected but they do have components that work like human body so if you use a choke hold or joint lock I can gauge how affective it is if you make it affective enough the harness that holds the dummies in place will disengage and you can throw them." Akisame proceeded to finish setting up the machine then helped Ukita get in his place in it.

Ukita was immediately caught off guard as soon as the machine started and a mechanical arm tried to grip him he barely managed to move away when another hand this time a fist came out hitting him in the head and into one of the dummies how then knocked him into another grabbing arm how held him in place when a new fist came and knocked him out.

Akisame sighed but smiled at his new student "don't worry we will work on it rest up and then we'll try again when the master is back your skill will be much improved" the man then went to a bag and got out a Jujitsu uniform similar to his except with basic pants "sorry it took so long I had to refit it all over again" those words were spoken with a bitter melancholy to them.

**Ryouzanpaku dojo: training area**

Sakaki and Shinnosuke were doing some basic work on the heavy bag, when Shinnosuke started going crazy on the bag swinging wildly so Sakaki held him back. "Calm down kid the key is control and focus don't just swing wildly we all know you have power now focus it" Sakaki said as he sent a powerful rotating punch into the bag knocking the bag off of its chain.

"Alright I get that but tell me what's the secret technique or thing you did that helped Shirihama get so strong?" Shinnosuke asked as he punched the air.

Sakaki picked up the heavy bag and brought it back to the chain "secret, kid the secret is hard work determination and training the same way I became the 100th degree street fighter and the way Kenichi got strong and you can do it too."

Shinnosuke smiled "so there is no secret just standing on your feet and working hard huh I like that"

"Alright then let's begin its time I taught you my special stance you seem to have gotten the basics down." Sakaki said getting in his signature stance.

**Ryouzanpaku doju: Shigure's room**

Freya was decked out in an outfit similar to shigure's except orange. Currently she was working on some combinations with her bo staff striking at a practice dummy of Shigure's which conveniently had Kensei Ma's face plastered on it she struck at the arms chest base and crown of the head all with perfect precision.

"You… use the… staff well… try….this" Shigure said pulling out a set of tonfa.

Freya grabbed the wooden items spinning them in her hands striking with force enough to knock the dummy into a wall.

"Good now …. Deflect" Shigure said tossing shuriken at Freya's tonfa.

The brown haired girl swung the tonfa knocking away the shuriken until she lost her grip and one shuriken knocked the tonfa out of her hand.

"Your… grip is….too forced….make it….more natural" shigure said handing her the tonfa again while she went to get something out of her drawer.

"It's just easier to work with my staff I mean I know how these weapons your showing me work but it's not the same"

"It's because… you're forgetting the cardinal rule…. Use a weapon like an extension of yourself." Shigure pulled out a sword wrapped up so only the handle could be seen "here try this"

"I told you when I agreed to be your student I will not violate my one rule and use a lethal weapon" Freya sighed as she pulled the sword out of its wrapping but was in shock when she found it was made entirely of wood.

"I…remembered….this….isn't lethal…and it looks just like mine"

Freya swung the sword and found it light and easy to work with she also noticed something interesting "this seems unused like brand new but you had it in your dresser and the wrapping has dust is this old and just unused?"

Shigure blushed a bit when asked about the sword "it's not… that old….it was ….a gift…for Kenichi I hoped this would … let him train with me without being afraid."

Freya was surprised 'does Shigure sensei care for Shirihama as more than a student?' Freya was snapped out of her thoughts "well then ill honor this weapon you've given me."

Shigure jumped up and clung to a wall holding up the tonfa "no….you will honor…. all these weapons." Shigure then pulled out a set of nunchucks and what looked like a fan.

**Hakabis restaurant: basement**

"Alright Renka now let's start the training with some tai chi" kensei said getting into a basic stance.

Renka scoffed as she mimicked her father's movements "fine but tell me again why we are here and not back at the dojo?"

"Renka I told you all the training areas in the dojo are occupied so uncle Hakabi said we can work out here. We can train together just like we used to when you were little." Kensei said feeling a rush of nostalgia.

"You mean before you left china, the phoenix alliance, its one thousand followers, mama, and me?" Renka said with a condescending tone "accidently" swinging a kick at her father.

Kensei narrowly dodged the blow and frowned "yes, look Renka I'm sorry about what happened I let you and the alliance down in fact I will make you a deal in a month we will see who has made the best progress and they will be chosen to lead the team of disciple's against yomi if you can manage to be the strongest then I will come back to china with you when this is all said and done, deal?" Kensei looked back at his daughter.

Renka began jumping up and down like crazy "what are you waiting for then lets get to the real training.

'I really hope these others are training harder' Kensei thought.

**Outskirts of the forest **

"so grandfather why did we come here to train" Miu asked observing her surroundings and seeing no sign of civilization for miles.

"we are going to teach you to concentrate immense levels of power" with that the elder then let his own ki loose for a second and it began to stir up winds like a hurricane knocking over trees and sending miu flying. "And that is only the beginning of what you will learn."

Miu looked stunned at the calamity that came from her grandfather letting loose his power and she could tell that still wasn't the full extent of his power, "but grandpa how am I supposed to do something like that."

The elder put his arm on Miu's shoulder "Miu as you know you have an immense level of ki so much so that you can stably use it when your emotional state gets to intense you even lose control of yourself. What we are going to do is help you gain control but before that we are going to see just what is the extent of your emotional state and ki is."

Miu looked at her grandfather with confusion "how are you going to do that."

The master walked miu to the middle of the forest "it's quite simple we will train with no inhibitions no limitations and you will not see kenichi or any of your friends until you do"

Miu closed her eyes and focused on why she was holding back she began to experience memories of pain including the loss of Kenichi with that she let go, her ki exploded, and in an instant she had totally lost control attacking everything in sight

'the key to a true martial artist is to have physical and spiritual strength but also to have control over both so we must develop Miu's capability for using her true power.' The master thought as Miu attacked him full force though they did not faze him he was amazed at her destructive potential the master decided to head deeper into the forest with Miu in hot pursuit trying to kick him but ultimately just snapping branches.

The elder used his blinding speed came behind Miu knocking her unconscious. 'When she wakes up she will continue her rampage her current level of dou ki even exceeds my expectations I will need to teach her how to use it properly, it's going to be a long month'

End of chapter 6

a/n: and finished I know not one of my more interesting stories but it cues me in for the next ark next chapter is already started on so expect it in a couple of days I'm going to get better at this. Next chapter we take a look at Kenichi's training and pay a visit to Yami to decide Kenichi and Raichi's fate so stay tuned. Comments questions and reviews are all appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: alright now to find out the fate of Kenichi and Raichi at the one shadow's hands. And to help me with that I have none other than the abductor of Kenichi himself the great saint fist Ogata.

Ogata: please call me Kensei

Me: (rolls eyes) well then Kensei please tell me what can we look forward to this time

Kensei: well let's see it will be decided whether Kenichi will live or die.

Me: (sigh) so no action

Kensei: oh no there will be not to mention everyone will see the fruit of Kenichi's training with the best teacher in yami

Me: oh really who's that

Kensei: (in a fighting stance) don't make me hurt you boy

Me: Falcon puuunch (send a devastating punch)

Kensei (while flying) how'd you do that

Me: the power of plotline it's amazing I wonder (grinning evilly) oh elder can we talk for a moment. Wait I almost forgot the disclaimer Kensei handle that please.

Kensei: (still in midair) disclaimer: Millineal doesn't own Kenichi the mightiest disciple if he does someone owes him a royalty check.

Ch. 7 fight for survival

**Kensei's compound:**

"C'mon ken chan you can do it" Rimi said encouraging Ryouzanpaku's former number one disciple, who was currently walking across the training ground upside down with what somewhat looked like bricks on his feet.

"Remind me again why the heck am I doing this?" Kenichi said not straining but feeling a great amount of humiliation.

"rimi ….Because silly, Kensei sensei said that today's training will be light because you finally learned that technique yesterday so he needs you to rest up. He says he wouldn't want a prime piece of workmanship to get broken." Rimi said as if it was obvious.

Kenichi had a look of disgust at being called a piece of workmanship but as he reached the end of the training he simply flipped to his feet and took off his foot weights. It was clear to anyone who saw him that Kenichi's appearance had changed his muscles while still lean had increased in size to the point that the ones in his back where visible through his gi. In addition to that parts of his hair had dulled in color to the point the bordered on white. Kenichi "that wasn't exactly what I meant Rimi but anyway what's next on my training."

"Rimi next up is some light sparring against me and then Raichi" Rimi walked to the center of the training and hit a button the floor in the center became a basic fighting ring. Rimi jumped up and then got in a fighting stance.

Kenichi jumped back hearing those words 'seriously damn Kensei he knows I don't hit girls but he still keeps putting me in these positions' with those thoughts he hesitantly went towards the ring before being interrupted.

"I think that'll be enough for one day we have somewhere to be" a voice said from above them when they saw Kensei jump down from the rafters.

Rimi jumped out of the ring running to her sensei, waving her hand in the air "Rimi… yes sensei where is Rimi going?!"

Kensei chuckled patting Rimi on the head "oh no Atlantae my dear not you, him" Kensei said pointing to Kenichi.

The brown haired boy looked at his reluctant sensei with sheer confusion "where exactly is it that im supposed to be going?"

Kensei smirked widely as he put on his classic white hood "why to decide the fate of you and Raichi."

Kenichi was more than shocked his muscles had all completely tensed and he felt a chill go down  
his spine like the cold embrace of the grim reaper "you… don't mean?"

"Indeed I do the key members of Yami are gathering and you Heimdall as well as spark and Odin have business here speaking of spark where is that girl." Kensei couldn't help but smile at Kenichi's expression. The same boy who had been so full of determination and even rage had all been put in a state of sheer terror by the thought of Yami.

"here I am Kensei sama" Raichi said coming into the room, the girl saw Kenichi and even with the knowledge of what is happening today she couldn't help but blush "Kenichi are you ok?" the girl asked seeing his look of sheer terror.

"There's no time for that spark we have a schedule to keep." Kensei then ushered the two towards a helicopter where Odin was already sitting down.

As the four flew to their destination Raichi was more than uneasy, she had failed a mission worst of all she had developed feelings for the person who was to be her target. She knew her father would be ashamed and she wasn't too sure of herself right now. What she knew for certain was there was something she had to do before she got there.

"Kenichi there is a chance we may not make it back." Raichi hesitated for a moment but regained her resolve "and in that event I have to tell you how."

"Don't say it" Kenichi looked at Raichi with a look of determination and passion "whatever yu have to say wait until we are done because there will be no last words I promise to protect you with all that I've got."

Odin had a look of intrigue 'he knows that is a promise he can't keep but it doesn't seem like he's lying, this fool would fight Yami and Yomi with all he had for those he cares for.'

**Yami's meeting center: **

Kenichi was greeted by a giant building that looked like a temple; it was in a secluded area deep in the forest, in fact after the chopper had landed they still had to hike for a couple of miles to reach the large staircase. The building had statues of four demons decorating the four corners of the roof, and on the front of the door was the kanji for Yami.

"Not a very inconspicuous building is it?" Kenichi asked somewhat sarcastically.

Kensei couldn't help but "Because, Yami has nothing to hide no one would dare attack us at our own base it would basically be like storming the gates of hell besides we are in a secluded area in a mountain region the only path is the one we took, the one made by the one shadow himself. Not to mention all animals in the area where all domesticated by the one shadow as well so if he lets them loose most people would be torn apart."

Kenichi was in shock and awe he didn't think someone besides the elder could be that strong. They walked to the door and once opened they were greeted by a large room eclipsed in darkness at ten different areas a pedestal stood on top of each one stood one of the masters of Yami.

"hehehe glad to see you finally decided to join us sage fist" a man of Mexican descent with spiked hair decked out in a red and gold spandex suit complete with mask said cackling as if a joke had been said and everyone missed it.

"Indeed now we can get to business I see you brought your disciple plus the current nuisance." A young looking woman with long black hair a curvaceous body and cold eyes said, the last part being said while looking at Kenichi with contempt.

Kensei looked to the woman "well if it isn't the bewitching fist Mikumo Kushinada I didn't think you would show up." Kensei then looked to Odin "take Heimdall and spark to where the other Yomi are currently."

Odin obeyed his teacher's orders and ushered Kenichi and Raichi to follow.

"Alright then let us begin with a role call to see who is here then we shall handle the tasks at hand accordingly" a man who was behind a curtain so no one could see his face, his voice cold as ice said.

"The Fist of Brahman Sehrul Rahman" a tall man with slick white hair and a long beard said.

"The sovereign of knees and elbows Agaard jum sai" a large man with ropes wraped around his fists with black hair, tattoos, and a tan complexion similar to Apachai said.

"The Bewitching Fist Mikumo kushinada" the young looking woman said.

"The god hand Akira Hongo" a man with slick black hair, a stubbly moustache, sunglasses, and decked out in an all-black uniform.

"Ha heha The Laughing Steel Fist Diego Carlo is here amigos" the spiked haired man said.

"The demon fist god Silicardo Jenazad" a man with a demon like mask eating a fruit said.

"The Fist of destruction Alexander Gaidar present" a Russian man with long blonde hair with strangely dark eyes wearing a military uniform stated.

"The all-seeing fist Ro Jisei" a Chinese man with slick black hair and sunglasses who appeared to be blind said.

"The saint fist Isshinsai Ogata" Kensei stated.

The man behind the curtain then stepped forward he had blonde hair a very muscular build and cold blue eyes "the one shadow Saiga Furinji now let us begin business, we have four orders of business starting with the boy."

**Yomi's meeting room: same time**

Kenichi walked into a room with a large table where nine kids roughly his age sat. They were sitting there in a circle with bored expressions.

"When is something going to happen honestly, I'm so bored" an American girl with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes said looking unbelievably bored.

"Rachel please, be patient I mean honestly we were told to wait" a large boy who also hand blonde hair wearing Indian robes said to the blonde.

"Indeed orders are orders we were told to wait patiently Rachel follow your brother's example and just wait." A boy with white hair decked in military camouflage stated sternly

"Speaking of which we're waiting for the saint fist and Ryuto to bring some commoner who we were initially supposed to engage in combat, correct" a boy with black hair dressed in regal clothing including

"Yeah 'Histories strongest disciple' Kenichi Shirihama" a boy with white hair in a ponytail wearing an eagle necklace said looking to the ceiling. "I heard he's interesting, I'd like to properly meet him before I take him apart."

"Well Sho if you want to meet him then just turn around" Odin said deciding to break the inside conversation, and for no known reason attracting attention to Kenichi

The regally dressed boy stepped to Kenichi, studying the faded brown haired boy like a bug in a jar. "The boy doesn't seem too impressive; he looks like any other commoner."

A tan skinned boy with light hair and dark irises looked at Kenichi to get a second opinion "I don't know about that Radin from what I can see he has a strong heart, even with the lack of killing intent and the fear I can still sense a lot of spirit in his heart." He then stuck his hand forward "my master said not to engage you yet so for now just know that I am Kokin"

Rachel was feeling frustrated 'I can't let this stand' the blonde thought as she flipped over the large table and landed on Kenichi as he was about to shake Kokin's hand, gripping his head with her legs. " you will pay from stealing my attention Shirihama now die.."

Rachel was trying to choke the life out of Kenichi for stealing her thunder when her brother Ethan grabbed her by her shirt with one hand pulling her off. "Rachel calm down, you are behaving disgracefully show some self-control." The blonde said his expression never changing; He then looked to Kenichi and bowed "I am sorry for my sister's unruly behavior it shouldn't happen again, my name is Ethan."

'Is this for real these are the deadly warriors of yomi they seem just like a bunch of dysfunctional kids if it weren't for the large killing intent I feel coming off of them they wouldn't seem much different from me' Kenichi thought to himself as he observed the disciples around him including a young girl who looked to be the same age as his sister Honoka she was sitting there quiet and unaffected by the craziness going on in fact she seemed more like a doll then a person at all right now. Kenichi was broken out of his solitary thoughts by the sound of hands slamming on a table.

"Enough of this foolishness I am a king and I will personally handle this commoner Shirihama as well as the traitor raichi myself" with those words Radin came charging at Kenichi with great bloodlust.

Radin threw a punch at Kenichi, which he caught with little effort holding a firm grip on it Kenichi made it so Radin couldn't use his legs for a kick and he was prepared for a punch. What he wasn't prepared for was when Radin pulled out a dagger and prepared to stab him. Kenichi didn't have time to put up a proper defense so instead he used the hand he was using to block Radin's punch and pushed Radin back towards the table with a palm strike. As the regally dressed boy was pushed back he hit the table with a thud.

"Ah I see this commoner indeed has some fight in him I'll enjoy taking him down" radin picked himself up and prepared to lunge forward a second time he prepared his knife again this time around his charge was stopped by the man dressed in military camo

"Enough Radin you are breaking ranks we are under direct orders not to engage in battle until after the meeting and decisions were made if you don't stop now you will be punished."

Radin moved the boys hand away from him "correction Boris you were under direct orders not to fight my master encouraged me to eliminate these problems so we can return to tidat all the sooner." With those words Radin drop kicked his teammate Boris and continued forward with his assault.

As Radin was inches away from Kenichi he found his balance disrupted when suddenly his knife was taken out of his hand and an elbow collided with his stomach. The person responsible for this then rose back up from the ground returning to a fighting stance, this person was raichi

"You will not even get near Kenichi" the girl's body began to wobble as she charged at Radin

"ah so now the traitor protects the enemy huh raichi" Radin said looking at the incoming Drunken fist user he immediately reached out and grabbed the arm that was holding his dagger. At that moment raichi dropped all the way to the ground and attempted to sweep radins legs from under him, radin anticipated this and did a front flip avoiding the attack completely, while still in the air Radin shot his leg down ward trying to kick Raichi in the face.

Raichi rolled to get out of the way of the incoming kick, but just as she did her arm was grabbed by Radin who had just gotten his footing and know had the arm that was still in possession of the dagger. He delivers a firm kick to Raichi's side causing her to lose her grip on the knife which he then put to her neck.

"This is the punishment of those who don't know their place" Radin boasted as he held Raichi with a dagger to her neck "it could be so easy to kill you and then I'll kill the commoner you risked your life fo…"

Before radin could get the final words out of his mouth he was met with a punch that struck him with enough force to send him flying out the door

**Yami official meeting**

**"**First issue to address is the recent actions of the saint fist and how to deal with Kenichi shirihama." The one shadow stated blatantly as he awaited a response.

"What on earth do you mean deal with him, isn't it obvious we kill this insolent brat and then leave the traitorous winch to me I'll personally whip her into shape she'd make an excellent soldier" the demon fist jenezad said

"hehehe so violent mi hermano, where is your since of drama, where would be the intrigue in us killing the boy that is not Diego quality." The laughing fist said actually frowning with the last words.

"Indeed I do not condone the killing of the weak not to mention he is Sakaki's disciple I have more respect for him than that." The god fist Akira Hongo said.

"I say we return the boy I'm sure apachai is all gloomy without his disciple and he gets so serious when he is upset, and if we return him then we can have our disciples have an honorable death battle, killing him now holds no honor." The sovereign on knees and elbows stated.

Kensei chimed in now tiring of this ignorance "you seem to misunderstand The boy is now my disciple If you attack him you would be violating the code of yami that we would not bring harm to each other's disciples and thus the one shadow would have no other choice then to take action.

Even in a group full of martial arts masters who were more than a little un orderly right now everyone was silenced at the sound of the one shadows name. it was as if the grim reaper himself where sittting behind that curtain.

"so you've stolen a disciple and made him your own that's pretty low saint fist" the one shadow himself said in an indifferent tone "and if I remember hearing from your other disciple atalante you also had assistance from the bewitching fist is there any truth to this.

The black haired woman was left speechless by this man as she muttered "uh yes but only as a favor that the saint fist kept holding over my head I have no interest in this boy myself."

"Well that makes sense I mean I sensed no killing intent coming from him none at all he doesn't seem like anything too special to me" the demon masked man said.

"You are both quite foolish he has immense potential for development, he went from being one sided in a fight to being an equal to my other disciple Odin in just a few days of training" Kensei smirked coming up with a plan. "In fact I'd be willing to stake my place in Yami that he can impress you if you see him in action"

The bewitching fist simply scoffed returning to her cold demeanor "I highly doubt it I was not very impressed with the parts of their fight I saw the way his emotions rose over his former friend it was more like a playground scuffle than a martial arts fight."

"Oh really well in that case I'll take the wager your spot in yami and the boy's fate decided in one battle" the demon fist said a wide grin on his face left unseen behind his mask.

The sovereign of knees and elbows Agaard was smiling "I like it I'd love to see the disciple of apachai fight for his life as well as the girls; the question is who shall be the boys opponent."

Everyone nodded in agreement they all thought this would be enticing and were all curious to who they would have him face. Suddenly like an answer from GOD himself, a boy came flying in from the yomi meeting room and landed in front of them nursing a bruise on his right cheek.

The brown haired boy responsible came through the door his ki calm almost unnoticeable. "there is never a reason to hit a woman and for that I had to hit you that one time" the boy stepped forward as his ki suddenly exploded "but for endangering someone close to me I will hit you a hundred times over."

"hehe muy bien it seems your disciple has already volunteered to be his opponent demon fist let's see if he can impress by facing silat" the laughing fist stated watching the two boys have a brief stare down.

"Interesting" agaard said looking inquisitively at kenichi "I could have sworn our data on him said he was a sei type fighter, but I'm sensing a heavy amount dou from him." The man simply looked at Kensei "is this your doing?"

Kensei did nothing but smirk and chuckle as he looked down at his forced disciple 'little do they know this is nothing with his potential combined with my specialized training his true strength exceeds even my expectations for him right now.'

Jenezad was unimpressed "radin show no mercy, show Yami the true power of pencak silat."

With those words Radin then turned to his feet and with high speeds and pounced at kenichi "attack of the tiger" the boy shouted as he quickly covered the distance between him and Kenichi, his hands extended outward and he gripped Kenichi's arms throwing them in the air leaving his mid-section totally exposed. "First juls" Radin smirked as he landed a strong punch to the stomach and kick to the knee simultaneously after that Radin gripped Kenichi's neck and threw Kenichi over his shoulder.

As he was being thrown Kenichi shifted his weight so he landed on his feet, he then delivered a strong elbow to Radin's stomach which caused his grip to loosen, at that immediate moment Kenichi used a jujitsu throw "oogoshi!" kenichi shouted as he tossed Radin who hit the floor hard.

"hmm impressive perhaps this commoner can put up a fight." Radin said as he dusted himself off and retook a fighting stance. And began throwing a series of punches at kenichi who was caught off guard and was stuck taking every hit "second juls" after the series of punches radin then tried to land a kick to the groin. At that moment Kenichi clenched his legs together catching the kick and launched a knife hand forward "kozoe nukite 4, 3, 2, 1" he proceeded to launch a series of hand knives each one with a reduced amount of fingers each time which brought radin to his knees. "Where did that strength come from, a single finger felt like a fist was slamming into me

"Ah so you taught him your techniques huh quite impressive" he fist of brahman said stroking his long beard.

"Excellent Heimdall show them you have strength worthy enough to be one of yomi" kensei said clapping at Kenichi's display of skill and power.

Kenichi glared as he threw another punch "I don't want to be a part of yomi" he shouted. His punch was inches away but this time radin was ready he knocked the punch away and delivered a quick and forceful punch to Kenichi's face.

"But you do want to live and you do want to protect spark if you desire that then you must fight and win show your resilience and power." Kensei looked down at him "remember what I taught you to protect your precious people you mus completely defeat your enemies"

With those words Kenichi withstood the force of Radin's punch and instead grabbed his head and landed a powerful knee to the face. "Kao loy" with that Radin was stumbling blood leaking from his from his nose and kenichi was preparing a powerful punch.

"chikage now" the bewitching fist said and the young girl no older then Honoka came and grabbed Kenichi's fist and tossed him into a wall.

"mikumo that is a violation I thought we were not to intervene in battles involving disciples" jisei ro the all-seeing fist said.

Mikumo smirked"I didn't intervene in the fight jisei, but there is no rule prohibiting a fellow disciple stepping in and battling." The bewitching fist looked at the wall where her disciple had tossed Kenichi and saw it was cracked meaning that the boy was probably not getting up. "looks like it's over shall we cast judgment on the unconscious."

"Who's unconscious I'm still ready to go" Kenichi said as he shakily got up and popped his shoulder back in place and taking a stance

Chikage looked at Kenichi with surprise 'he didn't even respond to my throw it seems his ki has all gone below the surface"

'that was an amazing throw it seems like she uses jujitsu but as small as she is she still shouldn't have been able to throw me so effortlessly I should probably go defensive' with that Kenichi's ki went from dou to sei like nothing it was as if he was completely emotionless as his seikuken activated.

"chikage, he doesn't hit girls so feel free to make the first move he won't hit back." Kensei stated blatantly crossing his arms.

'did he really just sell out his own disciples weakness what could be his angle' chikage thought 'no matter I have to take advantage of this opportunity and end this quickly.' As Chikage charged at kenichi but stopped immediately when she saw something she that left her stunned "why on earth would you take your shirt off" chikage said emotionlessly but she couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"Well if I'm gonna fight you then I will need to take off this weight vest besides I think you broke it when you tossed me into that wall its lock snapped" Kenichi stated and pulled the vest of which made a loud thud as it hit the ground.

Chikage then grabbed kenichis arm and slammed him to the ground before he could react, but as she prepared to toss him again for a finishing blow kenichi then grabbed her arms and did a reversal to toss her and then rolled over to his feet. Chikage effortlessly picked herself up and proceeded to try grappling kenichi who was able to use his seikuken to narrowly avoid the attacks. Druing chikages last lunge kenichi did an inward step then a pivot toget behined her then took her feet from under her "kouho haiho."

As chikage hit the ground she looked at him "I thought you didn't hit girls"

Kenichi still had his somewhat cold expression "I don't but I respect them and myself enough to at least fight back."

With that chikage was preparing for another attack when she was interrupted by a figure who moved at blinding speed and gripped both of them "enough I think we may now pass judgment does anyone disagree with the one shadow."

The others simply stood there in silence "good now let us cast vote majority rules we shall begin with you laughing fist."

"the boys fight was diego quality I feel it would be a shame to let him expre so soon when he is just now developing so I vote for his life." The man said grinning ear to ear.

"I agree the boy shows promise he reminds me of Apachai at a young age not to mention he fought with such passion, so I would love to see him grow." Agaard said

"he was able to effortlessly switch from a sei to dou type fighting style his skill certainly is impressive I vote for the boy's life" ro jisei said.

"I regret to admit it but even I am impressed enough to say the boy deserves to live few can face silat for the first time and win not to mention he was wearing those weights." the demon fist said.

"it's true even when Chikage intervened he gained his composure and fought back with a cool and calculating head he also seems to be a peaceful soul but still has the warriors spirit I say he lives." The fist of Brahman stated

"With my vote that makes six kenichi shirihama shall be allowed to live provided he stays and kensei's disciple we agreed." The one shadow said and all nodded in agreement.

"Next order of business the fate of li raichi" the one shadow stated

"She is safe she will be allowed a place to say and her father will continue her training those are my only conditions besides the deal me and Kensei already made" kenichi said with a firm tone "deal"

Many of the yami leaders couldn't help but smile at the boy's tenacity even the one shadow smirked "ok then I guess we are clear though I think you will have to teach your disciple some manners or next time he may not make it to the end of the meeting."

Kenichi gulped as his knees gave out even with his tough exterior he knew he would still not be able to back it up.

"Now for the next order of business we must decide who will be the one who will inherit it all he who will hold all of our skills the communal disciple who will learn from all of us." Saiga then looked around "the obvious choice seems to be the god hands main disciple sho kano as agaard and I have decided to take our disciples out of the running is there anyone who would like to recommend there disciple or all we all in agreement."

"I personally do not approve of sho he is a bit too willful and volatile but sadly I feel Chikage is far too young for the position." Mikumo looked down in frustration 'twice ive lost today sho kano is going to be the one to inherit it all and "his" disciple has joined yami's ranks it's a rough day indeed'.

"I also have my qualms about his learning my techniques he has no inner peace he is almost to perfect I cant see him being able to open up and inherit my techniques but I to do not object as I cannot recommend Ethan for the position."

Kensei pondered for a moment then smiled "I'd like to recommend my disciple for the position he'd be perfect."

The demon fist glared at him behind his mask as he crushed a piece of fruit from in his hand "you dare to insult us saint fist! Your disciple can hardly walk and though through the use of strange ancient techniques he can still fight he would be unfit to learn all of the styles we hold as many require strong legs."

Kensei simply continued to grin "I wasn't talking about odin, I was referring to another of my disciples."

"But all of your disciples specialize in a certain unique fighting style; they would have far too much trouble with adjusting to more than one martial art amigo." The smiling fist Diego said.

"Not all of them, the one I'm recommending is Heimdall." When those words were spoken all eyes turned to kenichi. "Hiss fighting style is already mixed martial art that combines the techniques of kenpo, jujitsu, Muay thai, karate, and the fuurinnji martial arts style. He was also able to integrate some techniques I taught him in only two weeks' time and he fought against the training for one of the weeks. In addition to that I also put him through specialize training to increase muscle resistance and develop ones breathing and Ki regulation these techniques are taught by the shaolin monks and by using them I've increased Heimdall's already massive stamina to practically master level meaning he will be more then capable of withstanding intense training from multiple senseis at once."

The god hand looked at Kenichi then back at Kensei "don't you are over stepping your bounds a bit here sage fist "The boy just earned his life and now you're trying to give him the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon a disciple I'm not sure he's even in a place to earn that."

"well he is a disciple hongo, and that is the only real qualification and then we pick the best so if you want lets vote on it and we shall decide from there that is fair correct one shadow" kensei blatantly stated .

"Indeed, let us cast our vote beginning with agaard." Saiga said looking to the muay thai fighter of yami.

"Well as impressive as sho is I must admit I can't pass up the opportunity to train the student of my little brother if he must stay here then I'd like to take part in his development, not to mention he is already got some training in mauy thai so he will be a good training partner for kokin. I vote for apachai's disciple the boy has fire in his heart." Agaard said smiling to kenichi who he was unaware was praying he would not be choosen.

"I too cast my vote for Shirihama, he's trained under one of the ma brothers and now has dou and sei ki he may be able to use both the hard fist and soft fist" the all-seeing fist said simply.

"I feel both boys are Diego quality, but I vote for sho kano the boy just has more of the flair I'm looking for." The smiling fist said causing Kenichi to sigh hoping that this would not be the last voted against him as he truly did not want to be chosen.

"I also vote for the young sho kano" the Fist of destruction said unchanging in his emotions.

"Indeed Sho Kano is the perfect candidate he is fast strong and a loyal member of yami I will teach him Silat" the demon fist said once again eating his fruit.

Kenichi was fighting the urge to cheer right now two more votes and he was free, he didn't even want to train under one master of yami let alone all of them, after all he was already starting to doubt himself.

"Honestly I feel that the Shirihama boy is closer to inner peace and the true way of the fighter then the wild Sho Kano, he has a better chance of my style." The fist of brahman said stroking his long beard as he was in a meditative stance.

'There truly is no good choice here either the wild boy or "his student" I guess I just have to pick the lesser of two evils' the bewitching fist sighed "I choose…. The Shirihama boy at least he is somewhat versed in jujitsu."

"he he and I countered your student" the smiling fist added to which the bewitching fist simply glared.

"amazing I don't think we've ever had a vote come down to the last decision one shadow who do you choose" the young girl chikage said as she had watched the voting process extensively.

Saiga came out from behind the curtain and in a flash he disappeared, and when he reappeared Sho Kano was standing right next to Kenichi and the unconscious radin was in the yomi meeting room as well as chikage.

"well let's see the two boys are like two half's of the same coin like a reflection and a shadow both become mirror images of the teachings of their master but one holds darkness while the other clings to light only one can be he who will inherit it all" the one shadow stared the two boys up and down. he then threw a set of what looked like red gauntlets into the air and they landed in sho Kano's hands "I choose him"

"That makes it a tie so who gets to be the one who shall inherit it all" the Fist of destruction stated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S A TIE? You're saying that you actually deem the flightless insect as worthy as me?"

"Such a willful child" mikumo looked down at sho with disgust.

"look calm down ok" kenichi said trying to put his hand on sho's shoulder when suddenly sho shot a knife hand out and grazed Kenichi's cheek, he then shot out a kick which landed in his stomach with enough force to push him back a few feet.

'Wow that really hurt this guy's strong and he's really fast I don't think I can win this' kenichi thought taking a stance "look I don't wanna fight just calm down"

"What's wrong insect afraid to fight me" Sho taunted as he jumped in the air and delivered two knife hands at the same time. Kenichi tried to generate the Seikuken but it couldn't react in time to block both and kenichi had to step back to quickly avoid the other strike.

'This guy seriously wants to beat me and be the one who inherits it all or whatever, he also is willing to kill me to prove it. I don't want to be there one who will inherit it all but Kensei is right I do want to live if I want that then I'll have to use that move' Kenichi thought these immense thoughts in a single instant as Sho was running at him and just as he was going to attack kenichi brought his hands together and focused his energy "seidou goui" kenichi shouted as his sei and dou ki combined increasing his strength drastically. Kenichi then threw a devastating punch which sho narrowly avoided but was unable to block the roundhouse kick that slammed into him.

"Did you honestly teach him that technique Kensei, are you trying to hospitalize another disciple." The one shadow stated in a chastising tone.

"Oh no this time is different his body can with stand the punishment better than Odin's and he has gauged when it becomes too much and he stops himself before that time." Kensei smirked as he watched his disciple push the white haired boy back who was only still in the fight because of his near blinding speed but every time he tried to attack Kenichi's seikuken would be up in an instant to block it meaning they were at a standstill.

Sho had taken a couple of stray punches and it was damaging to his body as he was slowing down, but Kenichi was also reaching the end of how long he could maintain the seidou goui this fight was not going to last to much longer. The two continued their brief exchange trying to maintain something for the last moment.

Kenichi was sending a series of punches that where being dodged by Sho who was practically floating on air but at that same moment kenichi sent a low kick that caught Sho's leg but Sho managed to dodge it by bringing his leg up which left him stuck in place. 'ive got him' Kenichi was preparing to grab Sho and toss him to finish it, when suddenly his muscles tensed up and he knew his limit on the seidou goui so he had to step back and just try to stay up under the strain.

"hmm you put up quite the fight insect but it's over now" sho knew he couldn't move at nearly his full speed now so he was just hoping to finish with a signature knife hand when he came forward he was met with Kenichi's two hands outreached at his chest. And as he was launching the attack he felt a sharp pain his him at the same time, when he looked down he noticed he'd been hit with a punch that seemed like a series of punches "mubyoshi" Sho heard Kenichi say as the punch almost made him dizzy, Sho had to act fast and delivered a devastating palm strike to Kenichi's face as the two boy's hits collided they both went down.

'I see so that's what kind of insect he is, he's a caterpillar he may seem useless but given the time to grow he will grow beautiful wings ill have to fight him then when we both can fly ill definitely need to get stronger.' With those thoughts Sho slipped out of consciousness.

"hmm so now what we still don't know who's more fight to inherit out power?" jenezad asked with frustration over seeing this fight still yielded no results.

" well I have a suggestion, since we are split down the middle why don't we each train one then at the end of a certain time period the two fight again and the one who has made the most progress will be selected " kensei stated as if it was the obvious solution

"ha ha I like it this idea is indeed diego quality and it will allow us to see how our styles do against each other, the question is when." The smiling fist said rubbing his finger across his chin.

The one shadow interjected "they shall be tested three months from now at the D of D tournament, whoever can make it the farthest will be deemed the victor."

All nodded deeming this the best idea "so first they will spend two weeks with their current teachers, and then move on down the line two weeks at a time, then Kenichi with agaard and Sho with Diego, then mikumo and gaidan, then jisei and jenezad, then rahman and myself then for the last two weeks they will be returned to their teachers and prepare for the tournament.

'this is perfect one day in front of Yami and Kenichi is able to make them rethink a descision that was all but finalized and now they will be going to the D of D tournament after receiving amazing training this plan is going perfect, after all I'm not ready to get swallowed up by darkness it's for the best that I have a light and I couldn't have found a better one.' Kensei thought watching all go well.

End of Ch. 7

Authors note: ok well this was a long chapter but personally I liked it. I'd like to apologize for the bad grammar in advance is not my strong point in fact I'm looking for an editor to check my stuff if anyone would like to just pm. Hope you enjoyed the chapter read, review, comment, criticize(try to be nice about it though), and ask questions. oh and for those looking foward to the training sorry but im thinking about skipping it and moving on to the tournament if i should to a training chapter comment and say so.


End file.
